1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device for supporting user interaction and methods thereof, and more specifically, to a user terminal device configured to provide user interaction by using a bent touch screen which is divided into a main area and one or more sub areas and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advancement of the electronic technologies has provided for the development of various types of user terminal devices. Further, the sizes of user terminal devices have decreased, the functions performed by them have become more diversified, and user demand for such user terminal devices has increased.
A user terminal device may provide a variety of content such as multimedia content or application screens according to a request of a user. A user may select a function by using buttons or a touch screen provided on the user terminal device. The user terminal device may display executing results by selectively executing programs according to a user interaction.
However, as user terminal devices become more diversified, there is a growing need for improved content display methods or user interactive methods that can be provided from the user terminal devices. More specifically, as the types and functions of content increase, interactive methods of the related art, such as simply selecting buttons or touching a touch screen of a user terminal device, are not sufficient.
Therefore, new user interactive technologies which enable a user to use a user terminal device by more convenient methods are required.